psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
John Suler
John Suler is professor of psychology at Rider University and he maintains The Psychology of Cyberspace hypertextbook and accompanying blog. The website has been going for over 10 years and covers all areas of psychological research into internet use. See also Publications Books *Suler, J.R. (1993). Contemporary Psychoanalysis and Eastern Thought. Albany, New York: State University of New York Press. *Suler, J.R. Psychology of Cyberspace http://www-usr.rider.edu/~suler/psycyber/psycyber.html *Suler, J.R. MADMAN: Strange Adventures of a Psychology Intern (2010, True Center Publishing) A breathtakingly accurate depiction of the challenges facing psychology interns. WIth irreverent humor, a surreal imagination, and elements of eastern philosophy, this coming-of-age story captures the point of view of a young clinical psychologist and his mind-blowing immersion into the world of psychiatry and psychotherapy. '' '' *Suler, J.R. Photographic Psychology: Image and Psyche (to be published 2011,ipad app True Center Publishing) http://www.flickr.com/photos/jsuler/sets/72057594126928976/ Book Chapters *Suler, J.R. (2004). Do boys and girls just wanna have fun?In A. Kunkel, Gender Communication Kendall/Hunt Publishing.Full text *Suler, J.R. (2004). The psychology of text relationships. In Online Counseling: a manual for mental health professionals (R. Kraus, J. Zack & G. Striker, Eds). London: Elsevier Academic Press. Full text *Suler, J.R. (2001). The psychology of avatars and graphical space in multimedia chat communities. In Michael Beiswenger (ed.), Chat Communication, pp. 305-344. Ibidem, Stuttgart, Germany. Full text *Suler, J.R. (1996). Psychoanalysis. In Chambliss, J.J. (Ed), Philosophy of Education: An Encyclopedia (pp. 508-512. New York: Garland. *Suler, J.R. (1996). Computer-simulated psychotherapy as an aid in teaching clinical psychology. In Ware, M. & Johnson, D. (eds), Handbook of Demonstrations and Activities in the Teaching of Psychology (volume 3). New York: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates (reprinted from Teaching of Psychology, 14, 37-39)Full text Papers *Suler, J. (2005). eQuest: Case study of a comprehensive online program for self-study and personal growth. CyberPsychology and Behavior, 8, 379-386. Full text *Suler, J.R. (2004). Extending the classroom into cyberspace: The discussion board. and Behavior], 7, 397-403.Full text *Suler, J. (2004). Computer and cyberspace addiction. International Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies, 1, 359-362.Full text *Suler, J.R. (2004). The online disinhibition effect. CyberPsychology and Behavior, 7, 321-326.Full text *Suler, J.R. (2002). The future of online clinical work. Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies, 4, 265-270.Full text *Suler, J.R. (2002). Identity Management in Cyberspace. Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies, 4, 455-460.Full text *Fenichel, M., Suler, J., Azy Barak, Zelvin, E., Jones, G., Munro, K., Meunier, V., & Walker-Schmucker, W. (2002). Myths and Realities of Online Clinical Work. CyberPsychology and Behavior, 481-497.Full text *Suler, J.R. (2001). The online clinical case study group: An e-mail model. CyberPsychology and Behavior,4, 711-722.Full text *ISMHO Clinical Case Study Group - J. Suler, participant (2001). Assessing a person's suitability for online therapy. CyberPsychology and Behavior,4, 675-680.Full text *Suler, J.R. (2001). Psychotherapy and clinical work in cyberspace. Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies, 3, 483-486.Full text *Suler, J.R. (2001). Online clinical case study and peer supervision groups. Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies, 3, 95-97.Full text *Suler, J.R. (2000). Case studies and the evolution of digital life forms. CyberPsychology and Behavior,3, 219-220..Full text *Suler, J.R. (2000). Exploring psychoanalysis on the web. Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies, 2, 205-208.[ Full text] *Suler, J.R. (2000). Psychotherapy in cyberspace: A 5-dimension model of online and computer-mediated psychotherapy. CyberPsychology and Behavior, 3, 151-160.Full text *Suler, J. (1999). Publishing Online. Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies, 1, 373-376.Full text *Suler, J.R. (1999). Internet mailing lists. Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies, 1, 199-201. *Suler, J.R. (1999) To get what you need: Healthy and pathological internet use. CyberPsychology and Behavior, 2, 385-394.Full text *Suler, J.R. (1999). The Palace. New Observations: Cultures of Cyberspace, 120, 10.Full text *Suler, J.R. and Phillips, W. (1998). The Bad Boys of Cyberspace: Deviant Behavior in Multimedia Chat Communities. CyberPsychology and Behavior, 1, 275-294. Full text *Suler, J.R. (1997). Mental imagery in the organization and transformation of the self. Psychoanalytic Review, 83, 655-672.Full text *Suler, J.R. (1995). Psychoanalysis and Zen Buddhism. Psychoanalytic Review, 82, 407-426. *Rizziello, J., & Suler, J.R. (1992). A computer program for the block figure imagery test: A preliminary report. Journal of Mental Imagery, 16, 205-210. *Suler, J.R. (1991a). The T'ai Chi Images: A model of psychotherapeutic change. Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient, 34, 18-27. *Suler, J.R. (1991b). Book review of Clinical Empathy by D. Berger. NY: Jason Aronson, 1987. In Psychoanalytic Psychology, 8, 122-127. *Suler, J.R. (1990a). Wandering in search of a sign: A contemporary version of the vision quest. Journal of Humanistic Psychology, 30, 73-88. External links * The Psychology of Cyberspace * [[John Sula]'s review of The First Decade of CyberPsychology] * Johns Sulers Blog]